


wherever there is you, i will be drawn to

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Contrary to belief, Stiles does have a little voice inside his head that tells him not to do the stupid, dangerous things that he does. He just elects to ignore it.Especially when it comes to Derek (who still scares him).





	wherever there is you, i will be drawn to

**Author's Note:**

> i swear there's an actual name for this, but i cannot for the life of me think of what it is
> 
> also, i wrote this on my phone months ago and just now found it, so i touched it up and got 'er ready

There's something about Derek that just. Fucks with Stiles. And not just because he doesn't _get_ him. It's more than that – and less, somehow.

There's just something about him that pushes a certain button _just so_. A button that Stiles didn't know he even had in the first place. Something about him that has Stiles' hindbrain spiking out of control. Even his presence makes Stiles feel cornered, draws his hair on edge. Something about him distinctly, instinctively screams: _Danger_.

There's something about him that makes Stiles feel like _prey_.

And because Stiles has never had a normal bone in his body, he finds himself craving it.

There's that good, old saying, tried and true; curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Stiles knows, deep in himself, knows it like it's the only thing he can be sure of himself – that his inquisitiveness is dangerous without a balance of caution. That if he isn't careful, one day, it will be the death of him.

But he also knows that it’s all too worth it. Because now, knowing everything he does? He couldn't imagine going back from that. Everything he's learned from pushing when he was told not to has made his world a richer place. Even if it was a place that was now harsher, crueler. These discoveries gave it more depth, reality.

So, when Derek looks at him – and sometimes that's all it takes, him just _looking_ – his subconscious hisses at him, something he knows he'll ignore. When those dark, deep eyes look his way and his skin itches all over; when they lock onto his own, he ignores every part of himself that urges him to look down, away, submit. (Always, with Derek, to Derek, it’s submit, submit, _submit_.)

It's something he's been told a lot: he doesn't have any self-preservation in him at all. It isn’t exactly true. He doesn't bother correcting anyone, however, because it might as well be, given how much he ignores that voice in his head. It's too loud, too outspoken, as is. (Just like him.) If he listened it every time it told him not to do anything, he'd never get anything done.

No, there's no point in listening to it unless it suits him. Or, when it's strong enough to get through in other ways; when he falters, when he legitimately hesitates, when he finds himself skeptical of someone else. Those are times he knows to listen. Those are times that he _does_ listen even if it doesn't look like it to anyone else.

So, if Derek stands near enough that Stiles can feel his body heat, Stiles ignores the way his lizard brain calls for him to curl in on himself, protect his stomach. When Derek grabs at him, or leans over so Stiles can smell him (mud, cold, wood smoke), Stiles instead lets his mouth fall open. Lets himself taste (taste, smell, linger) and almost aches at the way his heart races over it.

His blood sings when Derek growls, when his voice pitches lower. Often times, it's for emphasis, but there was once when Stiles caught him in the morning. His voice was throaty, deeper than usual, and Stiles felt his mouth dry up at it. He had frozen up for a moment, long enough for Derek to glance at him strangely. And just as he had the ability to make Stiles stop in his tracks, one look got him moving again.

And Stiles _loves_ it.

He loves the way his body heats where Derek's fingers have skimmed over his skin. He loves the way his senses seem tuned into Derek and whatever he might be doing. He loves that he can pick up on Derek's voice from across the room. He loves that for once, his attention doesn't wander, even if he can't get it to hone in on anything else if Derek is in the room.

And more than anything else, he wants more of it.

He wants Derek to push at him. Push at him the way Stiles pushed at him, like he pushes at everyone, everything. He wants Derek to see past the fear and take it for what simmers underneath. He wants a different reason for his heartbeat to skip, for his blood to rush in his ears.

God, he just wants _Derek_.


End file.
